Princess
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: What if there was another Firefly? One who was there when the Ruggsville police raided her family's home? This is the story of Princess. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Waking up To Hell

_**Princess**_

_**Chapter One: Waking up To Hell**_

She was the youngest in her family. Right next to her Auntie Baby, she was the youngest. Kimberly Driftwood, or Princess, as her family called her, was six-years-old, when everything fell apart.

The day was May 18, 1978. The little girl cuddled her teddy bear close as she slept peacefully under her pink covers in her room. The blazing Texas sunlight beamed from her bedroom window and warmed Little Princess' face. Princess groaned and turned over on her stomach, pressing her face into the pillow to get away from the sunlight.

She didn't know who her mother was. She asked her daddy, but he only told her that her mother died after she was born. Never having a mother never bothered Princess, though. Her Grandma and her Auntie Baby were the only girls in her life, and she was fine with that. Her Auntie Baby was very fun to play with, and was very sweet and kind to Princess. Her grandma treated Princess like a baby at times, but that never bothered the little girl, either.

Then there was Princess' two uncles. Her uncle RJ, and her uncle Tiny. Her uncle RJ… Princess never really saw him that much. But when he was around, he was fairly nice to her, but didn't talk much, like her Uncle Tiny, who Princess also got along with, and was maybe the sweetest to Tiny in the whole family. Besides Mama Firefly, of course. Princess even helped her uncle Tiny get rid of the victims. The many victims Princess' daddy and auntie Baby would have fun torturing. And sometimes Princess would watch her father and aunt torture stupid teenage girls. It made her giggle, because she grew up around teenage girls coming into the house with their boyfriends or other friends, then after they had a little too much to drink, Princess would hear them up in her daddy's room, screaming for him to not hurt them. Every victim that came into her family's' home, was stupid. They all put themselves in un-removable positions that ended up getting themselves killed.

Then there was her daddy. Princess was a daddy's little girl, and everyone in her family knew that. What Princess didn't know, is that before she was born, her father, Otis B. Driftwood, never really showed that he cared for his family… At least until Princess was born. She was the only person Otis actually showed his love for, since after all, she was his baby girl. He didn't get upset with her or yelled at her, or anything. Though he did yell at people in front of Princess, when she was a little baby being taken care of by her family, and as a toddler, all the way until now, as a six-year-old, but she didn't mind the yelling. In fact, she could be pretty mean to people she didn't know. Like Otis' victims. She'd usually glare at them and give them dirty looks, and if they made her angry enough, she'd hit them. She couldn't do much as a little girl, but when she grew older, Otis promised her that he'd teach her everything about killing that he knew. Princess would also be daddy's little helper, and help him create beautiful, or at least what she found to be beautiful, sculptures made of human body parts. Everyone in the Firefly clan would admired the father and daughter's human sculptures that they made together, and for a six-year-old little girl, she was pretty damn good at art.

Princess yawned and turned on her side, in her sleep. It was quiet in the Firefly household. Nobody in her family was awake yet, because if they were, Princess would hear the footsteps outside her bedroom, walking down the hallway, or she'd hear her daddy and Auntie Baby arguing over something pointless. Just another day as brother and sister, Grandma would say when Princess asked why Otis and Baby fight. After that, Princess was happy to be an only child.

Princess smiled in her sleep as she once again cuddled her nearly destroyed teddy bear, which had been nearly eaten by a dog when she was four. She didn't mind, though. She felt so safe and warm in her bed, that she felt like nothing could ruin her peaceful sleep.

At least until she heard a booming voice from outside: "This is Sheriff John Quincy Wydell of the Ruggsville County Sheriff's Department! You're completely surrounded!"

Princess immediately sat up in her bed at the voice from outside.

"You have no chance of escape," The voice outside continued. Princess got up from her bed and ran over to her bedroom window, which was covered by a pink curtain. She looked through a little hole in the curtain and saw, with horror, twenty-five police officers, all with their weapons out and ready to fire, at any given moment, which only made Princess even more terrified. "Now would be the time, to vacate the premises, peacefully!"

Princess stood at her bedroom window, frozen. She couldn't get herself to move, even though she could now hear footsteps running up and down the hall. Princess started shaking and took a few steps away from the window, away from seeing the police, outside.

Just then, someone opened Princess' bedroom door and walked inside. "Princess!" Princess spun around and saw her auntie Baby walk over to her. "We have to go." Princess said nothing but watched as Baby went over to Princess' closet and picked out an outfit for her to wear. "Here, wear this," Baby ordered gently, handing Princess the outfit she picked out. Princess nodded and put on a pair of blue shorts and a pink t-shirt Baby had picked out, and some sandals Princess had found lying on the floor next to her bed.

Without saying a word, Baby grabbed Princess' hand and led her out of the room, down the hallway, and into Otis' room.

When they walked in, Baby immediately stated the obvious to Otis, just as Mama Firefly came into the room, behind Baby and Princess. "Otis, the fucking pigs are everywhere!" Otis was on the floor, loading up one of his rifles.

"Tell me something I don't already fucking know," Otis snapped, keeping his eyes on the rifle in his hands, as he loaded it with bullets.

"We've gotta fucking do something!" Mama whispered, trying not to frighten her little granddaughter, who hadn't said a word. She looked terrified.

Finally, she spoke up amongst the chaos erupting in the household. "Daddy?" Her small voice was loud enough for her family to hear, and the room became silent.

Everyone stopped yelling at each other and glanced up at little Princess. No one said anything. The Firefly clan could sense Princess' fear about what was happening, and they all knew that she, the littlest one in the family knew that they all might die that die. They could escape through the basement sewer, without the police catching them, and they could hide, and they could leave Texas and maybe travel to another farm in another state, and catch and kill more worthless 'rabbits' to torture and kill… But it was only a matter of time before their pictures were out for the whole world to see, and soon, there would be nowhere for the Firefly Family, to hide, so they had no choice but to fight for their right to live.

Even if that meant they would die trying.

Princess stepped closer to her family, and took a breath. What she was going to ask, she was more afraid of the answer she would receive. She was afraid of really, only the 'what ifs'. She was terrified that someone, the police outside, would try and take her away from her daddy, and the rest of her family, and ship her off to another family. But she knew her family was not going to let those pigs outside take her away. "Daddy… What's gonna happened to us?" She wanted to know. She wanted her father to reassure her that everything would be okay, and those cops outside would go away.

Otis knew that wasn't going to happen. Staring at his little six-year-old daughter… His little Princess who was becoming more and more like the family, ask a question where she would want him to reassure her, and tell everything would be okay. Otis, deep down, wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear, to save her from being afraid of the worst happening… But he had to tell her the truth. "I… I don't know what's gonna happen to us," Otis answered, as honest and calmly as he could. That was the truth. He had no idea what was going to happen to him, or the rest of the family… but Princess…. He was going to make sure that nothing happened to her. Just a fatherly instinct where he would protect his child from the pigs outside of their home. The fucking Ruggsville police only wanted to destroy his family. Kill every one of them, including Otis, and then spare Princess, just to take her away from the safety of her home, and place her in an orphanage, and have the state place her in an abusive home where she would die most likely in days, depending on how abusive the 'family' was.

That was another thing Otis worried about. If the police caught him and didn't kill him, he wouldn't be able to save Princess, but instead wait in a prison cell until somebody who worked at the prison, informed him that his child had been killed by her 'adoptive family'. The way he looked at it, all the police ever really did was to place kids in abusive homes, and not do shit when the child ends up getting killed. It was a never ending cycle. And if he was captured, Princess would just be another victim of that cycle.

Princess only looked twice as scared by her father's answer. She didn't know what to fear most about what was going to happen. Would she be afraid if she had to watch her entire family die before her eyes? That was a definite yes. Watching her daddy, her Auntie, her Grandma, her Uncle RJ and her Uncle Tiny being shot to death, would scar her for life.

Would she be afraid if she died? Since Princess was only six-years-old, death was also a big fear of hers. But she grew up around death. She helped her daddy, when she was younger, create art sculptures with human body parts, and color on the dead peoples' faces with paint. But death always frightened her, as the thought of how she was going to die. Being shot to death… seemed like the way she may end up dying, later on that day.

Would she be afraid of her family being captured and locked up by police, to where she would have to be taken away from them…. Forever? Yes, for Princess, being with a group of 'strangers' she would be forced to call her family, while her real family were in prison, made the little girl afraid of that possibility as well. She couldn't even imagine not being with her family. She'd be lonely for the rest of her life, and most likely would runaway from 'home', if she was taken away by the cops, away from her real family.

Princess said nothing but instead walked up to Otis, and hugged him. She felt like it would be the last time she'd see her daddy, before something awful happened to them, all. But Princess kept her hopes up high that maybe they would all escape, and get far, far away from the police as possible. Otis also said nothing, but instead scooped up Princess into his arms. Princess wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling safe and content, even if what was about to happen with the police was going to be the most terrifying experience of her life.

Baby smiled sadly at her tiny niece and older brother, while Mama Firefly looked away with tears in her eyes. She had been there when she first got to meet her little and only grandchild, when Princess was only one week old. Since Otis had no idea how to take care of an infant, Mama Firefly took every opportunity and helped him with raising little Princess, and now? She didn't know what was going to happen now. Everything she worked for on keeping her family together, was falling apart with each minuet.

And it was only going to get worse.

--

"You're completely surrounded! You have NO chance of escape!"

Princess looked over her shoulder and down the steps of the staircase as Otis, who was still carrying Princess, Baby and Mama Firefly ran down the stairs, to take their positions before the expected 'gun battle' was to begin between them and the Ruggsville police. Princess saw that her uncle RJ was already standing against the wall next to one of the living room windows, wearing his home made body amour, and holding a rifle in his hands.

"There's about twenty five pigs," Rufus Jr. stated, as Mama Firefly and Baby crouched down in front of the stair case,

"I know, I know! Shit! Fuck! Shit! FUCK!" Otis nearly started hollering, overwhelmed with the situation, while he ran over to the wall, on the other side of the window, taking Princess with him.

That was when Princess, after glancing around, noticed something. Where was her Uncle tiny? "W-Where's Uncle Tiny?" Princess asked, still looking around for her other uncle. Baby and Mama exchanged worried glances and also scanned the room for Tiny. He was no where.

"Shit, where the fuck is Tiny?" Baby also asked, looking at her mother for an answer, hoping she had one.

"Tiny? Well I think he went out last night!" Mama answered, her voice full of panic and worry for her special little boy, who could be anywhere on the Firefly farm. She wanted to run out and find him, but there was nothing she could really do. Except wait.

"Look, everybody, shut up!" Otis snapped. All this commotion was really getting to be a hand full, and everyone constantly yelling and hollering would most likely cause the gun battle to start, while they were still preparing for battle.

Mama Firefly ran into the kitchen, taking her position, while Baby followed, until she realized something. Baby turned around and walked back over to the stairs case, holding her weapon in both her hands. "Otis? Do you want me to take Princess over to the kitchen with me and Mama?"

Otis thought for a moment, but he really didn't need a second thought about it. "No. I want her to stay with me, just so I'll know she'll be okay," He answered, looking down at Princess, who looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Her mother's brown eyes.

Baby nodded, and quickly hurried into the kitchen to join her mother. She understood that Otis didn't want his Princess out of his sight, or else she might end up being killed in the battle between her family and the cops.

Otis carefully set Princess down on the ground. Princess stayed quiet, glancing up at her father as he brought out his gun and held it in front of him, getting ready for the bastard cop who was leading this 'raid', to say when they were going to start firing.

Princess was confused, though. She didn't know where to hide, and if she was going to get her own gun to protect herself. She didn't want to leave her daddy's side, fearing that he may end up being killed. "Daddy? Where do you want me to hide?" Princess asked, quietly but also just loud enough for her father to hear. She hoped that her dad wouldn't make her hide in her room. She wouldn't know if any of her family was alive, but instead have to wait under her bed while the police came inside the Firefly home. They might find her if she hid in her room.

"I want you to stay behind me," Otis replied, taking another look out the window where the Ruggsville Police were already holding out their weapons at the Firefly home. "And don't leave my sight," He continued, "Just… sit down behind me, and cover your head, okay?" He glanced down at his little daughter, waiting for her answer.

Princess looked up at her father and nodded. "Okay, Daddy," she answered, following her father's orders, and sat down behind his legs, and covered her head, preparing herself for the gunfire to begin any second.

Otis smiled sadly at little Princess, his thoughts now elsewhere. It had seemed like yesterday, when he had brought Princess home, when she was only a week old. She was his biological child, there was no question about that, and the Firefly family certainly didn't question that either, when they met the newest addition to the family. It seemed like yesterday when he and his little four-year-old Princess, were creating the sculpture known as 'Fish boy', as a father and daughter bonding activity. It even seemed like yesterday, when he, Otis B. Driftwood, had found out that the hooker he had slept with, was carrying his child, and had to give the baby up, once it was born, or else she would lose her job as a prostitute, and Otis had agreed to keep the baby, not really wanting to, at first. At least until he actually got to hold Princess for the first time… Everything from yesterday, as in years before, was all, that day, falling apart. Everything was falling apart for the Firefly clan.

Otis shook his head to focus on the task at hand. No. He was not going to let the pigs outside destroy everything the family had worked for. It was just unfair… Otis looked over at Rufus Jr. "Ready?"

Rufus Jr. nodded. "Yeah," He answered, taking a deep breath as the adrenaline began to kick in. With that said, Rufus Jr. pulled his protective mask down over his face, while Otis pulled his over his face as well.

Princess couldn't hear much of the talking going on, as she pressed her small hands over her ears to keep from hearing the gunfire, and to protect herself, somehow. She didn't even hear Sheriff Wydell, shouting outside at the other officers, to prepare to fire.

That's when it began.

Seconds later, Princess held her head up slightly, and began to see bullets flying past her. Princess screamed, trying to drown out the sound of chaos that was happening all around her, and trying to drown out the horrible sound of the guns, shotguns, handguns and any other guns, being fired. She heard, just barely and muffled, her daddy shouting at the enemies, while firing at them. Think of something happy, Princess thought, tears starting to fill her eyes as fear… and upcoming death, started to surround her. Think of something happy.

Princess shut her eyes as the sound of the gunshots seemed to only grow louder, making the little girl's ears ring. The shots were so loud Princess thought she was going to be deaf when it was all over. If it would even end. That was when a thought crossed her mind. Her Uncle Tiny… did the police catch him? Or did they kill him? Princess hoped that Tiny was safe somewhere, and away from all this… chaos, that was happening. She missed Tiny, even if he was nearby, possibly in hiding when he saw the police cars driving towards the Firefly farm. Then Princess remembered where Tiny was located. He went out the night before to dispose of some victims' bodies. Princess wanted to tell her remaining family that, but she could barely move as more bullets flew past her head and shot through the wall. Princess' breathing seemed to quicken as pressed her hands harder over her ears to try and drown out the guns firing, and the constant yelling. It didn't help, but only muffled the sound even more, and made it seem like it was really happening, then having it seem like a nightmare. That's what Princess wanted this whole mess to be. Just a nightmare. But, the guns firing was to loud and real to be a nightmare.

Then it stopped. Just like that. Everyone stopped firing, as Princess could tell. She still kept her eyes shut tight and her hands over her ears. She was to frightened to do stand up, or open her eyes, to see for herself, if it was really over. Princess trembled and opened her eyes, when suddenly someone scooped her up off the floor. At first Princess thought it was a cop taking her away, but opening her eyes and looking up, at her relief it was her father carrying her away near the basement door. Princess looked over and saw her uncle RJ, her auntie Baby and Grandma running close behind. Princess was set down on the ground again, just as one of the living room windows shattered, causing Princess to jump at the sudden noise. The cops outside had thrown a can of some type, as far as Princess could tell, and immediately a cloudy like gas filled the entire room within seconds. The gas began to sting her eyes, tears started to form and fall freely down her face. Princess sniffled and wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

Otis quickly flipped two tables over and immediately Baby and Mama got behind one of them, while Princess hid behind the other one. She looked up to see her father hide behind the table where she was sitting behind, while her uncle got behind the table next to them.

Just then the front door was kicked open. The sound was startling enough to cause Princess to whimper fearfully and hug her father. Sensing his child's fear, Otis placed one arm around Princess and hugged her back, not really knowing if that would be the last time he ever would. Not knowing if Princess would be taken away, or if he would die. Either way, he didn't know, and neither did Princess.

Princess' heart nearly stopped as the footsteps, plenty of footsteps from the cops, came closer and closer towards the turned over tables where Princess and possibly the last of her family hid. It was then, she realized that the hope that her uncle Tiny was still alive or not captured, were quickly dimming. But then she remembered how strong her family was, and how strong her uncle Tiny was, sparking a small light of hope back into the little girl's thoughts and peace of mind.

The footsteps were just close enough, now. Otis let go of Princess, looked over at Rufus, Baby and Mama and nodded at them to attack. Everything was so fast for little Princess, as she watched her family all stand up from their hiding spots and began to fire. The shots were even louder now, and more intense now that the battle would be inside her own home. Princess looked out from her hiding spot and watched what was happening. Her family was winning, so far! About two officers were shot and slumped to the ground as everyone, the Firefly family and the only four officers left inside continued to fire. Another officer was shot and also fell to the ground, leaving only three left. But one of them, the head Sheriff, Princess guessed, kept on stepping closer as he fired, worrying Princess for the safety of her family, and her life as well.

Princess looked up at her uncle who was in front of everyone, and everyone as in the Firefly Family, he was guarding them, doing his duty as one of them men in the house and protecting his family by standing in front of them all as he fired at the head Sheriff, trying to get him wounded, but the Sheriff wouldn't fall over, and he barely had a scratch on him. And that was not a good thing, for if the Sheriff got close enough, Baby, Mama, Otis and even Princess, would be killed, since they were not dressed in full body amour, like Rufus was.

As he continued to fire, Rufus quickly looked over his shoulder at Otis, as if telling him to leave. Otis understood and quickly rushed over to one of the turned over tables and picked up Princess, who was relieved that they were all escaping. Otis ran back over towards the basement door where Mama and Baby were. They stopped firing as Otis opened the basement door and began to run inside, but looked over his shoulder and nodded at the others to follow, but Otis knew Rufus was staying behind. If he didn't, the police would follow and find all of them within minuets. Then they would either all be captured, or shot to death.

Princess looked over her father's shoulder and outside the basement door, where she couldn't see where her uncle RJ was. Everything and anything happening around her was happening way to fast for the child to understand that her uncle was staying behind. She knew as well, but couldn't understand it.

Before Princess could dig deeper into the question, she heard her Grandma scream, "Rufus Junior!" Her voice was so full of fear and worry, and utter agony that Princess could tell something was wrong and that her uncle was hurt… or even dead. But when Princess looked to see where her grandmother had went, she realized, with horror, that her Grandma was gone. She had ran back out there! "Grandma!" Princess screamed, tears blinding her vision once again, but this time it wasn't due to the tear gas, which wasn't in the air anymore. No, she was crying for her grandma, her only grandma. Now this was turning into a real nightmare for Princess, and for Baby as well. "MAMA!" Baby screamed tearfully, watching as her mother ran towards her now dead son's body, which was slumped over on the wooden floor.

"Auntie Baby!" Princess cried, thinking in her mind that Baby was going to also run out of the basement as well. Princess didn't want another family member being taken away from her.

"Come on!" Baby turned around slowly, hearing her brother shout at her to follow both him and Princess. Baby was trying hard not to cry, but when she looked out the door at her mother, who was now being held at gunpoint by the head Sheriff, she knew it was hopeless to run out and save her. Holding back tears, Baby closed and locked the basement door and made her way down the steps. Otis began to make his way down as well, holding Princess close to him with one arm, while holding his large rifle in his other hand.

Princess' fear slowly left her body and soul as she was being carried down the basement stairs. They were getting away from this entire mess, she was thankful for that, but still couldn't help but to feel sorry for her other family members, who were now most likely dead, or captured.

As the remaining three family members made their way closer to the basement, Princess could hear the muffled screams of the victims her family kept locked up in cages in the basement. When they entered the basement, Princess looked around and saw the victim's in their cages, sticking their arms through the small holes in the cages and screaming and rattling them.

Otis set Princess down on the ground and removed his mask as he and Baby ran to the back of the basement to the small wooden door where behind it, was a sewer that led to a swamp nearby. Princess began to timidly walk towards her father and aunt, watching as the women being held in their cages held out their hands and begged Princess to help them. As if that would ever happen, Princess thought to herself, ignoring the victims' pleas and made her way to the back of the basement and watched as her father removed the wooden door and placed it against the wall next to it. The sewer entrance was all ready to go.

Baby crawled inside the tunnel first, already crawling up ahead. Princess looked into the tunnel and saw how pitch black it was inside. She looked up at her father, looking a little hesitant. "Daddy? Do I have to go in there?" Princess pointed at the sewer entrance.

"Yes, Princess you do," Otis answered, as calmly as he could.

Princess looked back at the sewer and frowned.

Otis sighed. It was going to be hard to convince Princess that everything would be fine, but he had to try. "Look, Princess, I promise you that everything will be fine, okay? It'll be bright and sunny once we make it out," He pointed out, trying to reassure Princess. "And the police will not follow us." Even if she was his child, and acted like him at times, she was still a little girl, and the dark happened to be one of Princess' fears. She hated the dark, ever since she was three.

"You promise they won't follow us?" Princess asked, looking up at Otis with her big brown eyes.

Otis smiled and nodded. "I promise. They won't follow us." I hope, he added silently. He wasn't sure if the pigs would be outside waiting for them once they made it out of the sewers, but he hoped that this would all be over. But situations where the entire state was looking for him and his family, Otis doubted that this would end peacefully.

That was reassurance enough for Princess. "Okay," Princess said, turning her attention back to the sewer. Slowly, she got down on her hands and knees and began to crawl inside, feeling the water under her hands and knees as she crawled a few inches more inside. She looked over her shoulder and saw that her father was crawling inside the sewer as well, bringing the wooden door that kept the sewer entrance covered, back over the entrance, to throw off the police from following the trail of the remaining Firefly family members.

As Otis put the door back over the entrance, Princess watched in slow horror, as the light that came from the basement disappeared slowly. Before Princess knew it, the light was completely gone, and the only thing that Princess could see, was darkness. Plain darkness, along with the feeling of the water, most likely disgusting sewer water, under her hands and knees. Princess wished that she was anywhere but where she was at that moment. She wished that the police never came and raided her home. She wished that her Grandma and two Uncles were with the last of the family, instead of being either killed or captured by the Ruggsville Police.

But even Princess knew that wishing for everything that didn't happen, wouldn't help. It would only make it worse for her to deal with the situation.

--

**Author's note: This is based on a dream I had. XD Lol, my best friend Berry's Ambitions even helped me decide who Princess' mother is. :D Please read and Review! **


	2. Chapter two: No God

**Princess**

**Chapter Two:**

**No God**

* * *

It was like going to Heaven, or at least what Princess knew about Heaven. She continued crawling in the dark tunnel, for about ten minuets, following her father and aunt who were ahead of her, when she saw light at the end of the sewer tunnel, just like Heaven. Though, Princess never really believed in Heaven.

She remembered, when she was very younger, all of the victims who were held captive by the family, would always beg for someone called God, to help them. But it never saved them… It only made more dead than they were going to be once Otis was through with them. Princess remembered, as she crawled closer towards the light, the first time she learned that there was no God.

_

* * *

_

_"Little girl…" An eighteen-year-old cheerleader, bruised and bloody all over, stuck her hand out through the cage that confined her and four other rabbits, and reached her hand towards a five-year-old Princess. "Please… Please help me…"_

_Princess only glared at the slutty cheerleader. "Nah, I don't feel like it," She answered rudely, sitting back in her chair which was directly across from one of the cages in the basement. She was only down there, in the basement, because she liked watching the rabbits in their cages, crying, begging, screaming, sometimes even wailing like a mad man. It was entertaining to watch, especially if there was nothing on TV to watch. In fact for Princess, watching worthless people begging to be let go was more entertaining than TV._

_The cheerleader stared at Princess in disbelief. "W-Why won't you let me leave?" She sounded so helpless it nearly made Princess laugh at how pathetic the cheerleader looked. All rabbits were pathetic in her mind._

_"Because," Princess replied, getting up from her seat, "Bitchy, worthless girls like you deserve to die. Hey, my family and I are just doin' the world a favor and getting rid of stupid ass people like you." With that said Princess turned and began to walk towards the stairs that lead out of the basement._

_The cheerleader was rather hurt by Princess' comment. "Y-You little brat!" She screamed, now rattling the cage._

_Princess stopped and turned around to face the cheerleader. She only smirked at her. "Ahh… Well… My daddy's gonna have plenty of fun with you," She shot back, turning to leave again._

_More shocking to Princess was how a bitch like that cheerleader could be so bitchy one moment, then become a crying wuss the next. "Oh God…" The cheerleader cried, "Please, help me, God… Please!" She began to cry, resting her head against the cage, finally giving up on begging Princess for escape, but instead began to beg for God._

_God…_

_Princess pondered the name as she climbed up the stairs. So many rabbits mentioned God's name, but Princess could never figure out who this 'God', was. It was a mystery._

_Well… Whoever God was, He sure as hell didn't save the rabbits who cried for him. That's what made it so amusing to Princess. The fact they prayed to someone who didn't even help them._

_Princess made it to the basement door, turned the knob, and walked out and into the living room, just as some more wailing and screaming erupted for some odd reason down in the basement, probably due to the fact that they knew they were going to die began to sink in once again and take a more real effect than the first time, and began eating away at their already doomed souls._

_First thing Princess saw when she walked into the living room was her auntie Baby, sitting in her pajamas on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn. On TV, Princess noticed was the original 'Frankenstein'._

_Sensing her little niece's presence, Baby looked over her should and smiled at Princess. "Hey Princess! Wanna watch a horror movie with me?"_

_Princess smiled and nodded. "I will in a second, I just have to ask daddy something."_

_Baby only nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'll make sure not to eat all the popcorn."_

_Princess giggled to herself and began to make her way up the stairs to the hallway where all the bedrooms in the house were. Her bedroom was next to Baby's room, which was right across from her father's room._

_Princess quietly pushed opened her father's bedroom door, which was partially opened. Princess poked her head through and looked around, spotting her father, standing over another cheerleader, who was lying tied up, gagged, bloody and bruised, on the ground. He has swinging a large bat and beating the rabbit with it. Usually Otis skinned his victims or used knives as a torturing tool, but this bitch on the floor he was beating up deserved being beaten. Being beaten was actually far worse, and actually caused a bigger mess, if you hit them over the head plenty of times. Plus the bitch had stopped crying about an hour ago, which meant she probably already died._

_"Daddy?"_

_Otis jumped a little at the sound of his daughter's voice behind him. He put the bat down and turned around to look over at Princess, who looked a little guilty._

_"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you right now, but…" Princess trailed off, looking down at her small, bare feet._

_"No, no, it's okay, kiddo," Otis replied quickly, sitting down on his bed. He didn't want Princess to feel… bad, or anything. "Besides, this bitch over here probably died an hour ago. I just couldn't help but see that pretty face turn into a bloody pulp." There was a minuet of silence before he changed the subject. "So… What's your question?" Oy… I sure hope she ain't here to talk to me about boys, Otis thought, dreading the answer._

_"Well… Uhhh… Daddy… Do you know who God is?"_

_There was another silence, this time longer than before._

_"Daddy?"_

_"God…" Otis trailed off, only mouthing his answer. He could only really think of the word before Princess noticed rage and hatred forming in her father's eyes before he spoke again. "There is no God, honey."_

_"Okay… But… But who is he?" Princess really just wanted that question alone, to be answered._

_"A lot of people believe there is a man called 'God', who watches over everyone and who protects everyone," Otis answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm when he mentioned people being protected. All the people in the basement and throughout the Firefly Home sure as hell weren't protected. If God did exist, in Otis' mind, his family, including himself would have met their demise a long time ago. "I don't believe in him. There's many reasons why I don't. Besides… God doesn't care for people like us."_

_And something Princess didn't know, was the reason why her father hated God was because of a dark past none of the family knew about; A past that involved daily abuse everyday during his childhood… A younger Otis Driftwood wasn't even given a name. He gave himself his name._

_His tormentors were his parents, who were always drinking and angry, always constantly beat him until he couldn't even function the thought of living in such a cruel world, watched over by a God who did nothing but watching him suffer at the hands of his own parents. It wasn't until he was thirteen when he finally had enough, and killed his parents. At that time when he killed them, he came to the conclusion:_

_There was no God. And if there was… Otis hated him… For the fact God watched Otis suffer, and did nothing. Watched and perhaps even laughed._

_It was then when Otis went on the Devil's side._

_Instead of doing God's work of doing good for people who wouldn't do the same, why not do the Devil's work and kill? After all he had just killed his parents. He doubted he would never go to Heaven, either way, so he figured he should just pave his own road to Hell, so maybe even the Devil himself would reward Otis for doing deeds no human would dare dream of doing._

_He took chances with doing unthinkable acts, and now his young daughter followed in his footsteps, and did the same. Princess was still an innocent little girl in everyone's eyes, but the things she did made her far from innocent. Murder was the one thing that separated Princess from every other child in the world. She was a killer since the age of four, and Otis couldn't have been more proud of her._

_Princess understood why her father didn't even believe in the existence of God. Something inside her made her not believe in Him, either. It was just instinct, a thought process bought down generation to generation. Even though she didn't know of her father's dark past, she understood the fact that so many… to many horrible people lived in this world and tainted it with savage cruelty. Most of those types of people were the rabbits who were tied up, beaten and tortured in the basement, hidden away in locked cages._

_Yes… She didn't believe in God, then…_

* * *

But she almost believed in Him now. _Almost._

The grate that sealed Princess and her remaining family inside the tunnel was kicked open with force. Princess, now seeing a small lake and nearby field, could also now hear the sound of water dripping from the tunnel and into the lake below. She wondered how deep the lake was as Otis jumped out from the opening of the tunnel, followed by Baby. Princess crawled a little more forward and slowly and hesitantly began to make her way down.

Baby had fallen into the water after climbing out of the tunnel. Otis grabbed her hand and helped her up, and when he did he noticed Princess hesitating to jump into the lake. The water was almost as tall in height as Princess. Otis walked over to Princess and picked her up, carrying her across the lake as he and Baby continued trudging trough the murky, brown water of the lake.

Princess looked over her father's shoulder and watched the sewer, seeing the grate that had covered it for so many years gone and now floating below in the lake, as the sewer tunnel became farther and farther away from view as Otis kept on walking, carrying Princess in his arms while Baby held the heavy, large guns half of Princess' size.

Princess listened to the sound of police sirens rather close by, but near the house, possibly looking for her and her remaining family. It was echoing throughout the vast majority of forest surrounding the sewer tunnel and lake where they were. Princess had no idea where her home was, but the fact she couldn't see her home past the trees and bushes above the tunnel entrance, made it seem like it was far away. But hearing the close by police sirens seemed to symbolize different.

Thoughts of pure panic surged through Princess' mind as she continued listening to the police sirens. Her grandmother most likely had been captured by the police… Her uncle Rufus… Was dead. After all he always said he'd rather die than go to prison, and what Princess had witnessed seemed to justify what he had said.

And her Uncle Tiny…

There was a small spark of hope for Princess that Tiny was alive, and possibly not captured. Princess knew, though, that her remaining family thought otherwise. She knew that. A little girl's way of thinking in a time of panic, tragedy, and no way out:

Hope for the best.

Princess looked to her right and spotted a car. "Daddy! Auntie Baby! I see a car comin'!"

It had been already an hour since Otis, Baby and Princess escaped the now police barricaded home, escaping through a sewer tunnel down in the basement, and trudging through a murky, disgusting lake, and now they were out in an open, grassy field near a dirt road. Princess had been looking out for a car so that she and her remaining family could have a vehicle to drive them to the only other optional place to stay for the time being, while on the run: The Khaki Palms Motel. Baby also needed to contact her father, Captain Spaulding, who was also Princess' grandfather (even though they weren't related by blood), and warn him about the police, and the situation going on. Princess and Baby both hoped Spaulding wasn't captured.

Baby and Otis both looked and saw Princess pointing at the dirt road, and they followed her gaze. There, emerging from the far end of the dirt road on the other side from where they were, was a car. They were in luck. Baby let out a sigh of relief while Otis ruffled Princess hair, affectionately. "Good job, kiddo," He told her, smiling quickly down at her before turning serious again and tried coming up with a plan to take the car.

But Baby already beat him to it. Realizing an idea Baby spoke up, an evil, menacing smile appeared visible on her face. "Otis? Princess? I have an idea…"

The car came to a screeching halt on the dirt road at the sight of a very upset looking Princess, kneeling besides Baby, who was pretending to be injured, on the dirt floor. Their act was working, for the fact the women driving the car, a waitress, Princess guessed by her clothing, ran from her car and over to Princess and Baby. Otis was hiding behind the car, behind a bush nearby.

"Little girl?" The waitress kneeled down besides Princess and began trying to revive or help (Princess couldn't tell which), Baby, who was on the ground, pretending to moan in pain. Princess had begun her part of the act and already began to cry and sob. "What happened?"

"M-My…" Princess swallowed hard and went on with her story, "My Auntie… She's been hurt real bad…"

The waitress turned to Baby. "Miss? Are you okay?"

"Help me… Please…" Baby moaned in pain, also playing her part of the act as well, "I can't feel my legs…"

"P-Please…" Princess sniffled, "You have to help her…"

"Okay, okay," The waitress replied, "What's your name? I'll get your aunt to the hospital." The waitress began cradling Baby's head just as Otis stepped out from behind the bushes, holding up a knife.

"Can she stand?" The waitress asked Princess, trying to help Baby up, pissing her off even more, "My car is right there. Can she make it?"

Otis began to slowly advance closer, behind the waitress.

"I…" Baby pretended to be even more hurt, "I have to tell you a secret, come closer," She said quietly.

The waitress leaned in closer to Baby while Otis, holding the large hunting knife over his head, was now looming over the waitress with the knife.

"Tell me, honey," The waitress told her quietly, "What? What is it?"

Baby smiled weakly. "You're gonna…"

The waitress was confused. "What? Tell me. I'm gonna what?"

Princess smiled evilly at the waitress. "You're going to die," Princess answered her question.

Before the waitress could answer, Princess reached over and grabbed the waitress by her neck, bringing her head back. Otis grabbed the waitress by her dark black hair and brought the knife to her throat. The waitress let out a gurgle as blood come spurting from her mouth, as blood began to leak from her now fatal wound. She slumped over, dead.

Baby jumped up from the ground, wiping herself off. "Well… That was fun, eh?" She was speaking to Princess.

Princess nodded and clapped her small hands together in a cheerful manner. "Yep! That was very fun."

Otis smiled a little at Princess as she and Baby made their way to the car. For such a tiny child, Princess was a very murderous girl for her age. She made him a very proud father, for the fact that she would one day grow up to be one of the best serial killers in the world. One of the first best female serial killers in America, possibly the world, too.

"Otis?" Baby's voice came from inside the car. "Are ya comin'?"

Otis snapped back into reality and nodded. "Yeah, yeah… I'm comin'…" He went inside the driver's side of the car. Princess was sitting in the back, staring out the car window.

Otis started the car, speeding past the waitress' body and up the opposite side of the dirt road from where the waitress had drove from.

After a few minuets of driving, the entire time had been silent, no one saying a word, Baby turned around to check on Princess, to see if she were asleep, or hungry, or just anything. Just making sure.

She noticed Princess staring out the car window, still, a worried and upset look on her tiny face as she looked out from the window at the outside world in which her remaining family and herself had to now hide from. She was, truly, upset about it. She was guaranteed that no one outside the family would know about what they had done, but apparently, that was a promise that was actually impossible to keep. The police knew a lot more than most of the world knew… No wonder the police found out about the family's murders of missing people.

And that's another thing that frightened Princess the most: The fact the police might know where they were right at that moment, and jump out from behind the trees that surrounded the sides of the dirt road, blocking the sun's light from reaching anyone inside. They could jump out and fire, and that would be the end of it.

Baby smiled sadly at her young niece. "Princess?"

Princess jumped a little in her seat, startled, and looked over at Baby. "Yes Auntie?"

"Everything is goin' to be okay… I promise. We're going in hidin' for a while, just you, me, your dad and your grandpa."

"W-What about Grandma and Uncle Tiny?" Princess voice was full of remorse at the mention of two of her now probably captured relatives, whom she knew would never see again. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Baby froze. She really didn't even want to mention her mother or brothers' names, for it would make her upset, too.

"We're not sure, Princess," Otis answered for Baby, finally speaking up since they drove off. He could tell Baby was growing depressed at the mention of Mama and Tiny, so he decided to take over the conversation and tell his daughter, truthfully, what might happened. Not to the point where she would be hysterical, just to the point where she would, hopefully, fully understand that they would not be going home, even thought she already knew that. "All we know is that we have to hide…"

"For how long?"

"A very long while," He answered, calmly and truthfully, trying not to upset Princess. "We're goin' to start a new life."

Princess only looked out the window again, and Otis knew that didn't reassure her that everything would be alright.

"You're Aunt is right…" Otis tried taking a different approach on telling Princess, explaining to her what was going to happen that involved going into hiding for the rest of their lives. "We'll be going into hiding. But… It'll be okay. I promise."

Princess glanced back over at her father and aunt. She knew her dad was trying to promise her something that couldn't be promised: Safety. Now that they were wanted, safety was a very limited thing to them. Anyone could have ties to the police. Anyone they met outside of the family. But Princess knew she had to take her father's promise and hold onto to it for comfort. Comfort was one thing that her family only had… Comfort and love. She still had her daddy, auntie, and possibly her grandpa. Maybe they were all she needed when they went into hiding. Her family's support, love, protection and comfort.

_Nothing is ever certain_, Princess thought to herself in reassurance.

_Nothing is ever certain…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: HOLY CRAP I UPDATED. *faints* XD Lol, This was the fastest I've EVER written. I think I'm getting a lot more better at writing. I READ TO DAMN MUCH THAT'S WHY. Anyway, thank you to my best friend Berry's Ambitions for helping me with this chapter. :D Enjoy people! ^_^Btw, the little "God doesn't exist" bit... I AM NOT ANTI-CHRISTIAN. In fact I AM Christian and I DO believe it God. ^_^ So... writing that part does not mean I hate God. T_T**_


	3. Chapter 3: Madness

**_Princess_**

**_Chapter Three: _**

**_Madness_**

* * *

"….I don't know, you'll just have to keep going, we'll find one," Baby was saying to Otis, aggravating him.

"Well where's a fuckin' phone around here?" Otis asked, already stressed out enough by everything that was happening, and now he had to deal with his sister's complaining, if you could call looking for a payphone complaining. Truth was he just didn't want to have to see Spaulding again.

"I don't know, but I have to call daddy!" Baby replied sharply.

"'Gotta call daddy'?" Otis mocked her tone of how she had said that. He spotted a little farm on a field nearby where they drove, and spotted a cow. "Should we ask the cow where the fuckin' phone is?"

"Just leave the cow alone and keep goin'…" Baby crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed.

"Excuse me," He joked, pretending he was asking the cow outside for directions. "Can you tell me where the phone is?"

Baby glared at him. "God you're SUCH an asshole…"

Not in the mood to hear them bickering, Princess sighed, staring out the window, trying to find a payphone with her own eyes, which is what Otis and Baby were looking for so that they could call Spaulding and warn him about everything; The police, the raid; Everything.

It had been an hour of driving, and Princess didn't really know where they were driving at the moment. She was clearly aware they were staying at the Kahiki Palms Motel, but for how long? She had no idea. She knew for a fact they weren't going to stay there forever, only just so that they could meet her grandpa, then they would drive off, possibly out of the state.

Possibly, if so, maybe even out of America, though Princess doubted that would ever happen.

Though, the only thing besides her remaining family's promise to her, Princess took solace in the fact that there were many places in America alone, to hide. It's not like they were going to be searched for everywhere… At least Princess hoped not.

Baby sighed in relief when she spotted a small gas station with a payphone. "Finally! A fuckin' phone." She glanced over at Otis. "Pull over."

Princess snapped out of her trance and looked back out the window, spotting the gas station and payphone.

"Uhhhh, no fucking shit Sherlock…" Otis muttered under his breath, obviously seeing the payphone as well, but he pulled over anyway without complaining.

Princess felt herself smiling. "Auntie Baby, are you gonna call Grandpa?" She hadn't seen her Grandpa Spaulding since her sixth birthday, which had been three weeks before. If only she could go back and stay during that much calmer time, before all of this was happening…

Baby nodded, as Otis pulled over next to the payphone. "Yep, I'm gonna call your Grandpa."

"Can I talk to him?" She seemed hopeful to hear her grandfather's voice, since she hadn't seen him since her sixth birthday, and she missed him. Not only that, but the fact of everything that had happened in the last few hours made her worried for her grandfather and his safety. What if the police already got him? She shivered at the thought.

Baby hesitated, feeling a small amount of guilt, before sighing. "Sorry Princess, but you won't be able to talk to him. There's not enough time right now. Besides, you'll see him soon, though. We all will." With that said Baby got out of the car and went over to the payphone.

"Oh joy," Otis grumbled to himself, leaning back in his seat. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be on the run with his sister's father. The two never, ever, got along. They always constantly fought over being leader of the family, and that was why Spaulding hadn't lived with the rest of the Firefly Family. If he did, the house would never get any rest from their constant arguing. It was almost never endless when they were around each other.

And Princess never understood why. She knew no one could not put her father and her grandfather in the same room, and lock them in the same room for an hour, because Princess was sure that by the time someone unlocked the door, one of them would have killed the other, almost like locking in two dangerous, pissed off lions together in the same room. Overtime, the more dominate lion would win, and the other would be dead. "Daddy? How come you hate Grandpa so much?" She already had the idea of 'why', but for some reason she never could ask either Otis, nor Spaulding. Considering the situation with the police, she had the urge to ask now. For the sake of what was to come.

"How come?" Otis was a tad confused as to why Princess, after always witnessing and trying to prevent himself and Spaulding from arguing, would ask that question now. Perhaps it was because of everything that was happening. Or because she wasn't looking forward to any fighting between the two. Maybe both.

"Yeah, how come?" She sat up a little in her seat while she spoke. "I mean, I just don't get it. How come?"

He had a quick answer to that one, not wanting to go into a full story about the origins of his past and present arguments with Spaulding. "Cause your 'Grandpa' is an asshole, that's why."

"Oh…." Princess slumped backwards in her seat, slowly. "Uh… Okay…"

Otis wanted about to explain why he had to admit something that his family, for some reason refused to believe, when Baby sauntered back over to the car -seemingly more comforted by having talked to her father, who she was deep-down, extremely relieved he hadn't been captured yet- opened the passenger's side door and got inside.

Otis stared at his sister, waiting for her to tell him what Spaulding had told her. Not that he cared, but he knew Princess wanted to know. He was doing it for her sake, obviously. "Well? What did he say?"

"That he's on his way."

Princess sighed quietly in relief and put her head against the window as Otis started the car once again, and the three drove off down the dirt road, this time it was in the middle of no where, almost. No trees, not many buildings. Nothing. Just sand, dirt and tuffs of dead grass for miles, on a seemingly never ending journey to somewhere other than home. Somewhere from home. She closed her eyes at that moment and let her imagination take her home, to a past time when everything was safe, and when none of this mess had started. She also dreamed of the Ruggsville County Police Department burning to the ground, bringing with it, a cloud of smoke and rising, dark orange flames, while the police, trapped inside the building, screamed inside, burning alive. The Ruggsville police would_ pay _for what they were doing to her family.

One day, she'd make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the long update, and I'm SO SO sorry this is so short! _ I've had writer's block on what to do next for awhile... my bad. DX Anyway, please Read and Review!**


End file.
